The New Demon
by Drusilla013
Summary: Spike has a horrible dream...but is it real..? If it is he most save the two woman he loves the most and defeat the impossible.
1. Spikes Dream

Chapter One  
  
Spikes Dream  
  
Spike lifted himself off the ground...he was a teensy bit skaky but nothing serious. He looked around...he was in a pure black room with red blood smeered on the walls. Then light appered. Not sunlight thank the bloody devil. Spike thought as he smirked. He looked around, then that's when he saw them. His old friend and his old lover. Angel and Drusilla, but Drusilla was definitly not in command here. Angel had a steak to Drusillas heart and was murmering something.  
  
He obviously couldn't see Spike....but it seemed as though Drusilla could. She had a horrified look on her face....something Spike didn't see on her too often. She was wearing her old pure white dress, the one she wore when she was weak. Oh god, Spike thought, she's weak again. Vamps only wear white if they are weak. Angel in total command was wearing all black...like Vamps always do when they are in command or very strong.  
  
"Spike my sweet...you have to help me Spike....Angel is coming back to Sunnydale to kill Buffy...and you, but he's bringing me so you can watch him dust me...Spike you have to help, so that Angel can't-" Drusilla didn't get to finish her sentence.  
  
"Shutup! Spike isn't here you nutcase....but you'll be seeing him soon...unless I decide to dust you now!" Angel yelled while Drusilla whimpered. Then all of a sudden Angel hit Drusilla very hard in the head, which caused her to fall to the floor out cold. Blood was getting in her beautiful brown hair. Spike stood there in awe, then fell to his knees and started to sob...like he did when Buffy jumped into the portal and killed herself for Dawn. He wasn't crying as bad now, because Drusilla wasn't dead yet....but still....  
  
"Spikey boy...glad you could make it....Dru was right you know, because I am coming back to dust her, you, kill your scooby friends....and kill the Slayer." Angel said.  
  
"Y...you know I'm here..?" Spike asked in awe once more.  
  
"I can't see you....but I feel your presence...Dru must have brought you here....it's too bad she's not gonna see you again." Angel said laughing. Just then Buffy appered and looked at them confused.  
  
Then Buffy saw Angel had a steak out so she tried to kick it out of his hand, but he just dissapeared. Then Angel appered behind Buffy knife in hand, then he stabbed her....a couple of times to make sure she was dead.  
  
"BUFFY!!!!!!!!" Spike yelled and started to cry all over again. He was helpless....the two wemon he loved the most in this world were both down...one dead and one unconcious. Spike watched as Buffy fell to her knees then fell with at thud on the floor her beautiful face showing no life, her body her mind and soul....there were gone. 


	2. Warnings

Chapter Two  
  
Warnings  
  
Spike awoke from his dream horrified.  
  
"What in the bloody hell..?" Spike asked himself.  
  
"I should probably tell this little piece of info to the scoobies....but what if they laugh and say it's all in my bloody head...?" Spike asked himself getting mad.  
  
"I..have to tell....Giles would take it seriously...I'm sure Willow, Tara, and Buffy would too...I mean they are nice to me a lot...well not a lot but....Buffys life could be in danger....and Drusillas too!" Spike got out of bad making his mind up.  
  
Spike got dressed and grabbed his sheet...I mean it was daylight so....he didn't want to burn to a bloody crisp as he would say. He got his sheet on and zoomed out the door to Buffys house. Thank bloody hell Buffys place isn't very far. Spike thought as he banged on the door. Dawn answered it looking surprised to see Spike.  
  
"Um, come on in Spike." Dawn said still a little surprised. Spike ran in as Dawn closed the door. Dawn watched as Spike yanked the sheet off to the floor and stomped on it repeatedly 'till the fire was out.  
  
"What's up..?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Here to see Buffy...please she is here right..?" Spike asked hoping he didn't just do all that for nothing.  
  
"Yeah don't worry, she's in her room with Tara and Willow..."  
  
"Is uhh...the whole scooby gang here or what..?" Spike asked getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Mostly...I'm here...Giles is in the kitchen Xander is somewhere in a different state...like I said before Buffy, Willow, and Tara are upstairs....oh...and Anya is in the kicthenk....and now your here...so all the scoobys minus one!" Dawn replied chattering away.  
  
"Well Nibblet...do you think you could get them all in here?" Spike asked.  
  
"Hey, no problem." Dawn replied. Pretty soon everyone was gathered in the living room (minus Xander) to hear what Spike had to say.  
  
"Spike...what is so interesting so that you had to gather us all in here...?" Giles asked very impatient. Then Spike explained his dream....every last bit of it...even the parts that were embarresing like explaining that he cried.  
  
"Well....if that is real....what does it matter, I mean...Spike should be over Drusilla by now, and Buffy could take Angel out in a heartbeat..right?" Anya asked trying to be helpful, but failing horribly. Instead of saying anything everyone ignored her and went on.  
  
"Well....even if it was a dream...I'm going to go look into it...just in case." Giles said heading out the door.  
  
"Tara and I can go look up spells..." Willow said grabbing Tara and heading out the door.  
  
"I'll go to the library with Anya." said Dawn grabbing Anya and leaving.  
  
"Geez luv, it's a good thing you have friends..." Spike said laughing a bit.  
  
"Spike....did you tell us this for Drusillas sake or mine..?"  
  
Buffy asked looking into Spikes eyes.  
  
"Both.....even though Dru and I are done, she meant a lot to me before, and I can't just sit around knowing she's in danger."  
  
"As for you...I feel something for you luv...I don't want you to die Buffy....not again.."  
  
"God...it would be my third time dying...I'd miss all of you...even you Spike.." Buffy said tears in her eyes. Spike just nodded, got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Spike..." Buffy started, then Spike turned around.  
  
"Do you remember the time I said the only chance you had with me was when I was unconcious..?" Spike nodded.  
  
"Spike....that was then...this is now.." Buffy said half smiling. Spike just nodded and headed out the door. 


	3. The Visitors

Chapter Three  
  
The Visitors  
  
After her conversation with Spike Buffy went to the Magic Box where everyone just happened to be.  
  
"Giles...anything...?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sorry Buffy.....there is nothing in my books that explains this." Giles replied shaking his head.  
  
"...Willow, Tara...anything..?"  
  
"Sorry Buffy....since we don't really know what we are completly after we can't really find much." Willow replied.  
  
"Dawn, Anya..?"  
  
"Sorry sis...this is like a Glory thing...we can't find anything." Dawn said.  
  
"Well, I just hope I don't end up like what I did with Glory."  
  
"Anyways...Spike...your the one who had the dream, maybe you can tell us anything else..? Buffy asked looking half hopeful.  
  
"Sorry luv....I don't really think magics or books are gonna help....just take what you think you'll need and wait for them to come." Spike replied. Darn I wish I could be more helpful....or at least comforting....! Darnit Spike say something nice for once....!!!!  
  
"Don't worry luv if you die we could always bring you back..." Spike said sounding like an idiot. AHH! I'M SUCH A BLOODY IDIOT!!!!!  
  
"Well....you did say he was fast....and he did take you, me, and Drusilla down which is pretty good....then I'll just have to do better!" Buffy said sounding very hopeful.  
  
"So how are we supposed to know when they get here..?" Willow asked.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Wow, Dru dosn't this place look the same as ever..?" Angel asked as he looked at the poor little weak Drusilla, her mouth tied up with tape.  
  
"Last time I checked the scoobies liked to hang out at Giles store...what was it again...Magic Box....well anyhow let's try here....after all...I think I see Buffy now.." Angel said laughing.  
  
"Well.....correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that Angel and Drusilla...?" Anya asked looking out the window.  
  
"Oh of all the bloody days, he had to pick this bloody one to come!" Spike yelled. Then suddenly Angel walked in, kept his strong clutch on Drusilla, then untied her mouth. While he was doing this, Willow and Tara did a barrier spell, so no innocent people could come in and get hurt.  
  
"Wow....good ol' Sunnydale....hey...looks like I get a welcome back party with all my friends...courtsey of Spike for telling everyone I was coming." Angel boomed.  
  
"Now.....let's have a little fun shall we..?" Angel asked. 


	4. The Explanation

Chapter Four  
  
The Explanation  
  
"Wait...I want some answers first Angel." Buffy demanded.  
  
"Ask away Buff....since your all going to die anyway." Buffy ignored the comment and got to her questions.  
  
"Why did Spike have a dream about this...?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I have recieved a lot of power since you last saw me....I'm like a...a God now....so I simply dove into Spikes mind and made him dream that...." Angel replied.  
  
"Your never going to be anything like a God, you'll always be vampire scum, and I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner." Buffy said in disgust.  
  
"Hey there are other vamps besides Angel in this room you know..?" Spike said annoyed.  
  
"Oh Spike, You know I didn't mean you." Buffy replied calmly without turning around, or taking her eyes off Angel.  
  
"Since when did you and Spike get along?" Angel asked.  
  
"Hey I'm the one asking the questions here." Buffy yelled.  
  
"Now...how did you recieve all this power...and what are some useful techniqcues you can do?"  
  
"Well Buffy....I met up with a gal named Glory...I believe you all know her, well anyway she was looking for a Buffy Summers, otherwise known as "the key" as she called you, so to make a long story short I made a deal with her to do a littlt bit of mumbo jumbo magic for me to make me powerful like a God, in return I turned the key into an easier object to handle...being Dawn, oh and my special moves...I'd rather not say." Angel replied in one very long sentence.  
  
"I was the key...." Buffy said shaking her head.  
  
"Oh well, it's over now anyways." Buffy said. I can't believe she just took that so lightly, whereas I threw a fit about it. Dawn thought.  
  
"Angel...why do you have Drusilla..?" Spike asked furious at seeing him holding her like she was a ragdoll.  
  
"I turned her weak again....so she could be my torture toy...I also turned her good so she wouldn't enjoy the torture." Angel explained smirking.  
  
"Bloody HELL!" Spike yelled as he charged at Angel. Then there was a blue flash and Spike was laying unconcious at the side of the room he was standing before he charged.  
  
"Spike..." Drusilla whispered softly.  
  
"Oh, shutUP!" Angel yelled as he struck Drusilla across the face which sent her flying.  
  
"You evil man!" Dawn yelled.  
  
"What you wanna go you little thing...you wanna end up like your little friend Spike over there...?" Angel shouted.  
  
"Would you just shut up already....this is between you and me Angel, just leave everyone else out of this....it's not there fault I was an idiot and went out with vampire scum, who now suddenly wants to kill me and all of my friends for some unknown reason." Buffy confessed.  
  
"Well....I'm bored so I'm gonna have some fun...." Angel started.  
  
"Not unless I stop you first mate!!!" Spike yelled as he charged at Angel....well do I really have to explain what happens next..? Let's just say the same thing happened that did before when Spike attempted to stop Angel.....poor Spike.  
  
"Now for my first act.....I shall...." Angel started. 


	5. The Death

Chapter Five  
  
The Death  
  
"What...are you gonna do..flash your little blue light and send us all to hell....what is new...I think you already sent Spike and Dru to hell and back because they are starting to come around." Buffy sarcasticly interrupted Angel.  
  
"Oh...Buffy I'm hurt...a few years ago we really had something...don't you remember the prom when we-" Angel started then Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Shutup shutup SHUTUP!!!! You can't fool with my mind Angel!!!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"No....stop it....can't...can't.." Buffy mumbled as she sank to her knees and then Angel lifted her with his power and threw her around the room a few times knoking her out.  
  
"Now that I got the only real threat out of my way for a bit....the death comes...I shall look throughout the room...for the purest person...which I shall kill them first!" Angel yelled.  
  
"That....but I mean...the key should be the purest so that would be me..right?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I'm not counting you...or the vampires...you will be maybe of good use."  
  
"God...none of you people are completly pure...oh well I can take second best." Angel said and in a flash he was beside the table Willow, Tara, and Giles were sitting at. Then he jumped forward and grabbed Tara by the neck killing her so quick as to not get hurt himself. He had squeezed her head off like she was nothing.  
  
"TARA!!!!!!" Willow yelled.  
  
"You monster...!!!!!!" Dawn cried.  
  
Willow sank to her knees and started to sob uncontrolably.  
  
"Now.....I need some of you out of the way...so let's see...a teleporting spell should be of use...only darn I can't do that spell...well that shouldn't be a problem.." Angel murmered to himself.  
  
"Suddenly Dawn floated over to Angel very quickly. When he had her in his possesion a knife appered right to Dawns throat.  
  
"Now...this should be nice and simple...you Willow do me a teleporting spell to send Giles, Anya, and yourself to....wherever....just make it snappy or else Dawnie here gets it.  
  
Willow got up and started mumbling something, then she, Giles, and Anya were gone. Angel threw Dawn back where she was when Spike (who had woke up along with Drusilla some time ago) caught Dawn who was trembeling and hugged Spike to show graditude. Then Buffy started to wake up.  
  
"Oh great....we are gonna have some fun now....remember Spike....the black hell in your dream....we can go there now that everythings ready." Angel said laughing. Spike ran over to Buffy and helped her up while Dawn ran over to Spike and Buffy for protection.  
  
"Uhh...ohh...Will..?" Buffy mumbled looking around.  
  
"Buffy..." Spike started softly.  
  
"Your chum Tara is dead...and Willow, Anya, and Giles escaped." Spike said.  
  
"DEAD!?" Buffy spat out.  
  
"Angel killed her..." Dawn mumbled softly.  
  
"Now...that everything is in place....let's go to my Hell...." Angel said smirking. Then everything was black. 


	6. Drusilla

Chapter Six  
  
Drusilla  
  
Spike woke up to see Buffy and Dawn by his side looking at him with concerned faces.  
  
"Ugh...I'm fine luv...Nibblet...just where are we..?" Spike asked confused.  
  
"I think we are in Angels Hell." Dawn replied.  
  
"Ha...some hell, a bloody pitch black room with some blood smeared on the walls here and.......there." Spike stopped and realized this was like his dream except Dawn was there.  
  
"This...this is..-" Spike started.  
  
"MY HELL!!!!!" boomed Angel. Suddenly the room got brighter....there was fire all on the walls, lava pits here and there....even the floor was hot.  
  
Angel looked scary....he didn't even look like Angel...he was like a beast with red blood falling down his brownish colored pumping skin. He had huge horns in his head, huge sharp white teeth, and big red eyes. His body was now of a beasts....Spike had to admit...the chances of them winning were none really, he just wished Dawnie didn't have to be here....to see this Hell. He didn't want Buffy there either to be in danger...he wished it were just himself....to die.  
  
Then Drusilla walked up in front of Angel she wasn't a beast but she looked as mean and as strong as one. Spike also noticed she was wearing black, but there was something off about her....Spike could tell, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.  
  
"Angel has brought me back to who I am....who I am supposed to be...a mere mortal." Drusilla said her eyes fixed on Buffy.  
  
"Who shall challange me out of you three....surely not the little one.....I'm more hoping the Slayer...I'd rather fight her then my beloved Spike." Drusilla asked then commented.  
  
"Drusilla....leave them out of this....your my bussiness now." Buffy said glaring into Drusillas eyes.  
  
"No....she's not your bussiness....she's mine...Angel is your bussiness Buffy so you just stay out of this fight." Spike commanded.  
  
"I need you to watch Dawn....she can't stay by herself." Buffy pleaded.  
  
"Buffy this isn't just about you....I'm not gonna just sit around and watch you get hurt." Spike yelled clearly annoyed.  
  
"Spike......please..for Dawn....promise me again..promise you'll get Dawn through...." Buffy pleaded once again.  
  
"For Nibblet....but I couldn't keep my promise before." Spike said putting his head down.  
  
"Spike......." Dawn said as she looked up at him.  
  
"Alright.....for Nibblet...and you....Buffy." Spike promised.  
  
"Thank you Spike....Dawn...be careful I love you sis." Buffy said as she hugged her sister and kissed her on the cheek while Dawn sobbed a little. Then Buffy hugged Spike and kissed him on the cheek then whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you too...Spike...take care of her." Buffy whispered, her voice shaking.  
  
"I promise Buffy....." Spike said shaking.  
  
Bloody hell...Spike thought I don't want her to die, I want to fight with her, but I gotta protect Dawn....Dammit.  
  
"Thank you Spike.....I knew I could count on you..." Buffy said with nothing but love in her eyes. Then she turned to face her opponet now human Drusilla.  
  
"Well......this shouldn't be so hard, since you've gone all human on me." Buffy said laughing. Spike couldn't tell if she was nervous or what.  
  
"Don't underestimate a human deary, I see you've come a long ways by yourself." Drusilla said smirking with delight.  
  
"Well....god I'm so SCARED!" Buffy yelled as she attacked Drusilla. They begin to fight, and at first Buffy was slow and unsure of Drusillas moves, but in a while she was able to gain the upper hand.  
  
"Well....well...deary....you've grown," Drusilla said gasping for air. "but I'm still stronger." Drusilla said as she charged at Buffy. Buffy looked around...god she didn't have a weapon and she didn't see one when all of a sudden Dawn came scrambling up and killed Drusilla by the sorwd into her heart.  
  
"Dru....SILLA!" Spike cried not believing what just happened.  
  
"Here..." Dawn said handing Buffy the sorwd while Dawn stepped back. Spike ran over to Drusilla and bent down to talk to her.  
  
"Killed by a lil girl....Mrs. Edith wouldn't approve." Drusilla said her own self again.  
  
"Princess....I'm sorry but you shouldn't of...." Spike started as he rubbed the blood off Drusillas hands.  
  
"Spike my sweet....live....you must...for me...for us." Drusilla said tangling her hand with his then she passed away. 


End file.
